Uma surpresa para Kika
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Kika sócio-funcionária da confeitaria Ki Doçura estava triste por seu aniversário cair no meio da semana e não poder comemorá-lo da forma que gostaria, sua irmã Koga não deu folga e a forçou trabalhar. Mal sabia ela que tudo estava sendo especialmente premeditado e que a irmã juntamente com o irmão e os amigos estavam preparando uma bela surpresa para ela.


one escrita em parceria com Calixto84

x.x.x.x.x

Koga e seu irmão Andy estava sentados com os braços em cima na bancada de doces provando a vigésima degustação do bolo de aniversário de sua irmã Kika. Koga ainda não se dava por satisfeita, franzindo o nariz a cada nova garfada.

\- Koga pelo amor dos deuses, assim não vai sobrar espaço na minha barriga pra mais nada! - Andy já se sentia estufado, mas a virginiana perfeccionista ainda não estava contente.

\- Mas e se eu colocar mais um pouquinho de chocolate no creme?

Andy bufou, nada do que ele falasse iria deixar a irmã feliz e convencida.

O aniversário de Kika seria no dia seguinte, Andy telefonou para Luísa pois ela e Calisto acertavam os últimos detalhes, fariam uma festa surpresa e nada poderia dar errado, já estava tudo esquematizado entre eles e as amigas.

\- Alô! Oi Luísa como estão as coisas? Conseguiram arrumar tudo? Hum, sei! Calisto esqueceu os balões e teve que correr pra buscar, putz, é, sem a vela do bolo também não dá, certo, mas ela já saiu? Ok então, podemos ficar tranquilos, tá, beijo pra você também!

Koga revirou os olhos ouvindo a conversa do irmão, mas ficou mais tranquila ao ouvir que no final das contas estava tudo conforme o planejado.

Os três irmãos já há alguns anos tinham deixado o Brasil e agora moravam em Atenas onde abriram uma confeitaria em sociedade, a Ki Delícia. Os brigadeiros dos irmãos fizeram tanto sucesso que a própria Atena pedia encomendas semanais aos irmãos! E a deidade ainda os incubiu de serem os fornecedores de todos os doces nas festas oferecidas por ela e a Fundação Graad e foi através dessa ligação que os irmãos conheceram Calisto e Luisa que além de serem brasileiras como eles, eram casadas com dois Cavaleiros de Ouro. Isso tudo aumentou para que o prestígio da Ki Delícia se tornasse a melhor confeitaria de Atenas e hoje tinha expandido para um café.

Kika atualmente tinha a responsabilidade de vender e entregar as encomendas para aqueles que não poderiam ir buscar diretamente na loja. Simpática como era, acabou encantando a deusa que quando soube do seu aniversário surpresa fez questão em oferecer o espaço de seu Templo.

Kika estava fazendo as últimas entregas do dia, quando recebeu uma mensagem da irmã dizendo que não precisava voltar para confeitaria pois não tinha mais nada e Andy ajudaria a fechar tudo.

\- Ai ufa, que delícia voltar mais cedo pra casa! - Kika fez sua última entrega e voltou pra casa, largou a bolsa pelo caminho e o casaco por cima do sofá, deu graças que a Koga nao estava em casa e podia fazer a baguncinha que quisesse….

Tomou um longo banho, jantou e logo se sentou no sofá para ver um pouco de televisão, rodou vários canais sem prestar atenção pois sua mente estava perdida nos belos olhos verdes do General do Pacífico Norte que ela havia visto em uma das festas organizadas pela Atena.

\- Kika, Kika para de sonhar mulher, o que aquele deus grego vai querer com uma reles mortal como você? - murmurou para si mesma dando batidinhas nas próprias bochechas, tentando se convencer que o belo e orgulhoso canadense era alguém inatingível aos seus olhos ametistas.

Voltou sua atenção para a tv até que se concentrou a assistir Supernatural que era sua série favorita.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso na confeitaria…

\- Koga já disse que está bom assim! O bolo e os demais docinhos estão ótimos. - Andy brigou com a irmã pela milésima vez - Se não parar com isso vou te atar numa cadeira e eu mesmo farei tudo.

\- Ai, seu grosso! Por que ninguém me entende nesse lugar? - cruzou os braços emburrada.

\- Não estou sendo grosso, mas você já colocou chocolate, morango, frutas, até a ambrosia dos deuses no bolo e nada te satisfaz. Você sabe que está tudo delicioso, você é a melhor doceira que existe, não sei porque exige tanto de você.

\- Tá bom, mas até que não seria uma má ideia tentar colocar ambrosia dos deuses no bolo - levou os dedos até os lábios, pensativa. - Será que Atena tem no Santuário?

\- Koga!!!!!

\- Tô brincando seu bobo. Acho que vou fazer o de chocolate mesmo.

O mais novo suspirou aliviado por finalmente a irmã ter se decidido, foi para perto de um dos balcões e começou a embalar os brigadeiros e beijinhos para a festa e depois faria o mesmo com os cupcakes.

x.x.x.x.x

No Santuário

Luisa estava com Afrodite no Décimo Terceiro Templo, o pisciano terminava de organizar a decoração e tudo estava ficando um primor como tudo o que o belo sueco fazia.

Calisto estava brigando com Máscara da Morte que queria trazer umas cabeças para enfeitar.

\- Ma che, vai ficar belíssimo! - o italiano falava gesticulando a mão enquanto a canceriana empurrava ele para fora do salão

\- Seu maluco! Se não vai ajudar, também não atrapalha! Tchau! Seu capeta em forma de gente!

O canceriano olhou para a amiga e fez biquinho como se estivesse sentido com suas palavras, fazendo ela dar risada e negativar com a cabeça.

\- Cara maluco …. - Falou mais para si do que para ele. - A castanha se virou para o salão e ficou orgulhosa dos amigos! Kika ia ficar muito feliz, estava tudo lindo!

Calisto se aproximou de Luísa e Saori observando elas arrumarem os arranjos de flores junto com Afrodite. - Meninas? - o pisciano a olha com cara feia. - … e menino? Como faremos para Kika vir pra cá?

A deusa parou o que estava fazendo, limpou a mão e depois virou-se para canceriana. - Amanhã tenho que receber Julian Solo aqui no Santuário, vou unir o útil ao agradável, receber Poseidon e seus marinas e fazer a festa da Kika. Quando ela vier entregar a encomenda que fiz faremos a surpresa!

\- Hmmm… marinas - Luisa falou com um sorrisinho jocoso - Parece que você adivinhou Saori.

\- Adivinhei?

Luisa e Calisto trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

\- Já ouvimos Kika comentar de um dos marinas de Poseidon, qual era o nome dele mesmo Lu?

\- Bian! Ela disse que achou ele um gatinho! - Luísa piscava várias vezes os olhos como se estivesse apaixonada.

\- Oh, é mesmo? Posso falar com Eros e.. - Saori ficou surpresa com a revelação.

\- N-não precisa Saori, vamos unir esses dois do nosso modo e vamos contar com uma ajudinha pra lá de especial - Calisto e Luísa se olharam de forma diabólica que fez até Afrodite arrepiar.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Kika se arrastava até a confeitaria, não estava muito animada com seu aniversário, ainda mais que era no meio da semana e não poderia comemorar da forma que gostava, lembrou que teria que fazer uma entrega enorme do Santuário no final do dia e que teria que subir milhares de lances de escada com as caixas de doces, estava num desânimo só.

Koga e Andy já estavam lá terminando de encaixotar as entregas do dia colocando dentro do caminhão, ficaram felizes ao ver Kika entrar pelas portas dos fundos. Koga foi logo abrindo os braços para abraçar a irmã e Andy veio logo atrás completar o abraço triplo

\- Feliz aniversário Kikaaaaaa! - Os dois a encheram de beijos deixando a canceriana emocionada.

\- Aí seus lindos, muito obrigada! - Dizia já colhendo as lágrimas dos olhos ametistas.

Ouviram a campainha da entrada do café, Kika rapidamente colocou seu avental e foi para frente atender o cliente, assim que ficou atrás do balcão abriu um grande sorriso, era seu cunhado chegando com dois botões de rosas!

\- Vim cedinho para te dar os parabéns!Tome pra você - Entregou uma rosa. - É simples mas é de coração!

\- Ah, Saga, que linda, eu amei!

Ao ouvir a voz do namorado Koga saiu da parte de trás onde era a confeitaria e foi dar bom dia.

\- Bom dia meu amor, uma rosa para a minha rosa! - Saga ofereceu a rosa para a namorada, Koga lhe deu um selinho nos lábios agradecendo a lembrança. - Vamos lá pra dentro meu amor ?

\- Ixi quer que eu peça pro Andy vir pro caixa, pombinhos? - A virginiana ficou sem graça com a brincadeira da irmã e mostrou a língua - Vem Saga! - puxou ele com força para a cozinha.

Já dentro da confeitaria Koga perguntou para o gêmeo se estava tudo certo no santuário e ele confirmou.

\- Sim, Kanon já foi até o Templo Submarino - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da virginiana

\- Tadinhos nem imaginam o que estamos aprontando. - Koga dizia com certa malícia no olhar, Saga achou graça da versão maquiavélica da namorada.

\- Até eu fiquei com medo de vocês agora, sabia!! Mulheres. - revirou os olhos - Enfim amor, ele vai fazer com que Julian leve O general do Pacífico Norte para o Santuário.

\- Ótimo! Muito bem! - Koga segurou Saga pelo colarinho e tascou-lhe um beijo estalado - Agora vai! Tenho um monte de bolos e doces pra fazer!

\- Ma-mas amor eu achei que você ia tirar folga hoje?

\- E lá eu tenho cara de férias Saga, vamos, xô xô! Mais tarde a gente se vê!

x.x.x.x.x

Kanon subia as escadas de conchas do Templo de Poseidon, rezava para que Julian estivesse de bom humor para acatar com o seu pedido.

Chegando de frente ao trono de corais, Kanon se ajoelhou perante ao seu Deus - Poseidon já está tudo pronto para a visita ao Santuário de Atena.

\- Separou os formulários que pedi General?

\- Sim senhor! Está tudo conforme requisitou.

\- Ótimo, além de você General, quem mais vai me acompanhar?

\- Senhor, gostaria de escalar o General do Pacífico Norte, Bian de Cavalo Marinho.

\- Perfeito! - O Deus dos mares se levantou do trono e desceu passando ao lado de Kanon com seu tridente, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e girou para abrir, olhou o Marina que ainda estava ajoelhado de costas pra si e ordenou. - Estejam prontos até o final do dia!

\- Sim, senhor Poseidon! - Kanon puxou um sorriso satisfeito.

x.x.x.x.x

O Sol já tinha se posto quando Kika finalmente estacionou o caminhão de frente aos portões do Santuário, estava um pouco chateada por não conseguir comemorar seu aniversário e ainda ter que passar trabalhando tanto! "Céus, ainda tem as escadarias", pensou aflita.

Pegou as caixas com certa dificuldade e foi em direção às Casas Zodiacais, rezava para todos os anjos para que encontrasse um daqueles Cavaleiros simpáticos para ajudá-la a subir aquilo tudo!

Assim que chegou na primeira casa pensou em chamar Calisto e seu marido Mu para ajudar, já que Mu poderia enviar todas as encomendas por teletransporte, mas infelizmente suas preces não foram atendidas e nenhum dos dois estavam lá!

\- Poxa, meu Deus! Dá uma mãozinha, né? Meu aniversário!

Subiu até Touro morta de cansaço, colocou as caixas no chão e olhou para dentro da casa. - Como esses homens sobem e descem isso aqui o dia todo, senhor? Bom, tá explicado porque são todos uns pedaços de mal caminho.

\- Boa noite senhorita Kika - A morena se assustou com a voz que surgiu do além mas que era mais que bem vinda!

\- Aldebaran! Uauuuu, como você está lindo! - o taurino vestia um traje social muito elegante.

\- Obrigado! - O brasileiro levou a mão até a nuca e riu sem jeito com a fala da mulher - Quanta caixa, deixa que eu a ajudo.

\- Ai minha Santinha protetora dos homens gentis, mas é claro que eu aceito. - Falou sorridente e já entregando as caixas para o dourado.

Os dois foram subindo as escadarias e conversando animadamente sobre vários assuntos, o taurino ao mesmo tempo tentava imaginar qual seria a reação da canceriana quando descobrisse que os doces que ela trazia seriam para a festa dela mesma, ele havia ficado para trás justamente para auxiliá-la. Já Kika estava feliz porque pelo menos estava se distraindo da frustração de não poder comemorar seu aniversário. Sem perceber chegaram ao Décimo Terceiro Templo e esperaram ser anunciados pelos soldados. Não demorou muito e a porta se abriu e uma Saori toda sorridente veio recepcionar os dois.

\- Kika, querida que bom que chegou. - a deidade falou abraçando a outra - Vamos até meu quarto? Quero te mostrar algo? - Saori virou-se para o dourado - Pode levar as caixas até a cozinha, por favor?

\- Sim, senhora. - Aldebaran fez uma reverência para a deidade e deu uma piscadinha para Kika que sorriu.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez Aldebaran!

\- Nada...

Saori e Kika caminhavam por um corredor que não era muito extenso, tinham várias colunas brancas que sustentavam o teto e as paredes eram ornados com vários arabescos em ouro e no final deste dava para uma grande porta de madeira maciça com o símbolo de Niké entalhado. A canceriana estava desconcertada por entrar no quarto da deusa, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

\- Hoje Poseidon virá nos visitar - Saori começou a falar enquanto mexia no seu closet - Estou em dúvida do que usar.

A morena arregalou seus olhos ametistas com a quantidade de vestidos, sapatos, acessórios.

\- Uau! Com esse monte de roupas também ficaria na dúvida - Caminhou até onde a outra estava e começou a olhar a variedade dos vestidos nos cabides - Que tal este?

\- Eu acho que ficará ótimo. Aproveitando, por que você não fica para a festa?

\- Ah, eu adoraria, mas não estou vestida adequadamente. - Kika mostrou o avental - Nem meu cabelo, ah eu estou suja trabalhei o dia todo, não ia ficar bem Saori. - No final terminou tristonha.

\- Hmmmm..mas isso não é o problema, eu acho que tenho algo aqui que irá servir em você! Deixa eu ver onde está...aqui. - Atena retirou um cabide com um vestido amarelo muito bonito.

\- Amarelo é minha cor favorita, como você sabia?

\- Não sou a deusa da sabedoria à toa - Piscou arrancando uma gargalhada da outra.

\- Se é assim...como posso recusar?.

Mal sabia Kika que o vestido havia sido deixado com Saori no dia anterior por Luisa a pedido de Koga que tinha comprado a peça para aquela ocasião. Estava tudo saindo conforme o planejado e a aniversariante nem desconfiava.

\- Então vamos logo Kika, vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu me arrumo.

\- "Nossa tomar banho na banheira da deusa e usar o vestido dela! Caramba, as coisas estão melhorando!"

x.x.x.x.x

Já era noite e a comemoração rolava solta quando Saori e Kika entraram no salão. Saori vestia um lindo vestido longo verde, os cabelos presos num penteado mais trabalhado, a maquiagem leve realçava ainda mais seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Já Kika vestia o vestido amarelo, os cabelos crespos estavam enfeitados com um flor de ouro que a deusa emprestou. Ambas atraiam os olhares dos presentes.

Logo Luísa e Calisto puxaram a canceriana para uma conversa e Saori foi para junto de Poseidon. Bian que estava elegantemente vestido com um terno escuro ao lado do seu senhor, não tirava os olhos da bela mulher que havia acabado de entrar. Fato que não passou despercebido por Kanon que sorriu triunfante, conhecia muito bem os gostos do amigo.

x.x.x.x.x

Kika ficou muito feliz em encontrar a irmã e o cunhado, desataram numa prosa sem fim, Calisto e Luísa se olharam e resolveram sair da conversa a francesa, as duas andavam aos cochichos.

\- Ca! Os dois não param de se olhar, mas nenhum vai falar com o outro. - Luisa disse para a amiga. - Será que vão ficar nesse chove e não molha?

\- Calma meu amor - Milo cortou a conversa da esposa - Deixa comigo!

\- Ai ai, o que vai fazer? - Calisto perguntou para o amigo aflita, se ela era o terror ele então!

\- Só vou dar um empurrãozinho - piscou para Luísa e Calisto e saiu em direção a aniversariante.

\- Kika, me ajuda aqui, por favor? - O escorpiano perguntou colocando alguns doces numa bandeja - Atena pediu para levarmos para ela e Poseidon.

\- Claro!

Com seu jeito espontâneo já foi arrumando brigadeiros, beijinhos e cupcakes em duas bandejas e quando terminou entregou uma para Milo e saíram em direção à mesa onde os deuses se encontravam. Mas quando passaram em frente a Bian, Milo com o corpo deu um empurrão em Kika que fez ela caiu sentada colo do General Marina.

\- Milo!!!!! - Gritou para o escorpiano - Por que fez isso seu, seu…. - Não terminou a frase e virou para se desculpar com o homem, mas quando viu quem era, seus olhos violetas se arregalaram tanto que por um momento teve a sensação que iriam saltar para fora.

Milo e Kanon se olharam cúmplices e o escorpiano saiu em direção onde estava Luisa e Calisto assoviando como se não tivesse feito nada, um santo!

\- Não acredito que você fez isso? - Luisa repreendeu o marido - Ela vai nos matar!

\- Vai nada amiga, ela vai nos agradecer. - Calisto falou com olhar malicioso esfregando as mãos uma na outra. - Toca aqui parceiro.

Milo e Calisto tinham um aperto de mão especial, tirando uma gargalhada de Luísa.

Mu que estava ao lado da esposa apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

\- Vocês dois não existem….

x.x.x.x.x

Kika ficou petrificada no colo de Bian, que não estava achando nada ruim ter a bela de olhos ametistas no seu colo, olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu maroto, pegou a bandeja de suas mãos lentamente e repousou na mesa, ela somente acompanhou com os olhos sem dizer um palavra, mesmo porque não conseguia raciocinar mais. Por fim ele colocou a mão nas coxas fartas da morena e perguntou:

\- Qual é seu nome moça?

\- É Kika. - Ela disse simplesmente sem mover um músculo sequer.

\- Humm… Kika, que nome lindo, então você é a moça dos doces? - Ele pega um brigadeiro da bandeja e coloca na boca comendo bem devagar, saboreando toda aquela doçura, Kika estreitou os olhos imaginando o que aquela boca deliciosa podia fazer… passando a língua nos lábios.

O General de Cavalo Marinho estava amando ver o rosto desejoso da bela mulher, que ainda não tinha saído de seu colo, e que não tirava os olhos de sua boca.

\- Que tal uma dança, Kika dos doces?

A canceriana voltou rapidamente para a realidade e percebeu ainda estar na mesma posição, pulou do colo do canadense e se ajeitou colocando alguns cachos para trás da orelha, desconcertada.

\- Me..me desculpe, ahm….melhor eu ir!

Bian vendo que a morena iria deixá-lo, interceptou com seu corpo rapidamente. - Não! Kika, espere! - A morena estava muito desconcertada e envergonhada, baixou o olhar cruzando os braços abraçando o próprio corpo.

Bian passou os dedos por baixo de seu queixo fazendo ela o encarar. - Você não quer dançar comigo? Eu juro que não piso no seu pé! - Kika abriu um sorriso envergonhado que Bian achou lindo. - Vamos? - estendeu a mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

Os dois dançaram uma música animada, no meio de todos os outros, Kika de vez em quando encontrava com o olhar de suas amigas e irmã a encorajando, queria morrer! Estava bem envergonhada, até que uma música lenta começou a tocar e eles tiveram que juntar seus corpos, Kika enlaçou os braços por trás do pescoço e repousou o rosto no ombro do Marina que segurava a sua cintura.

\- Kika, posso te contar um segredo? - Disse baixinho no seu ouvido fazendo-a olhar para os olhos verdes intensos de Bian.

\- Claro! Claro que pode. - disse curiosa, sorrindo docemente para o seu par,

\- Eu já tinha te visto antes, eu a vi na última festa que Atena deu aqui no Santuário e….. eu nunca mais te esqueci. - desta vez Bian ficou um pouco corado. - Eu te achei linda….

Surpresa, Kika não esperava por essa, achava que só ela havia reparado no Marina de Poseidon e que nunca teria uma chance, que ele nunca iria olhar para ela na vida!

\- Bian….e...eu não sei o que dizer….

Ele lhe deu um sorriso lindo. - Não precisa dizer nada, só me deixe ….

Bian selou delicadamente seus lábios nos de Kika com um beijo doce, ele a apertava mais contra seu corpo podendo sentir todo o calor que emanava dela e o doce perfume floral que deixou seus sentidos inebriados, ela sentiu ir aos céus com o beijo quente do General Marina, seu coração batia descompassadamente por estar nos braços daquele que até poucas horas atrás imaginava ser inatingível. "Meu Deeeeuuuus como beija bem!"

Assim Bian rompeu o beijo, a abraçou, ainda nessa troca de carinho olhou para frente e reparou na irmã de Kika, ela pedia de forma muda, mas exagerada para que ele continuasse o abraço, ele estranhou o pedido franzindo o cenho, olhou para o lado e viu o irmão de Kika e Kanon entrar no salão com um enorme bolo de aniversário, então o marina juntou as peças e compreendeu, que hoje era o aniversário de sua morena, sim SUA morena, se sentindo nas nuvens apertou ainda mais o abraço.

\- Kika? - falou num sussurro.

\- Hummm? - Kika estava aérea, plena, Bian beijou sua bochecha e depois seus lábios demoradamente, olhou para seus olhos e abriu mais um sorriso, fez um carinho com a ponta no nariz em seu rosto e voltou a falar baixinho em seu ouvido. - Surpresa.

Kika se afastou um pouco sem entender, ele a virou devagar assim que ela deparou com a cena na sua frente na hora levou a mão de frente a boca e sentiu os olhos marejarem.

\- SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

FIM.


End file.
